A Lesson in Potions
by playingmakebelieve
Summary: Hermione Granger expands her knowledge with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. smut/lemon/mmf/yaoi  I forgot a disclaimer...I'm not JKR. MATURE ONLY
1. Chapter 1

The Hall was buzzing with the excited chatter of the Hogwarts students. Above the calamity were infinite stars in the charmed ceiling. Ghosts were swirling about, conversing with curious children. The Slytherin house table sat in the very corner, in the shadowed alcove. It looked out of place due to the lack of students. The ones that did sit there were oblivious to the oddity-to the fact that fellow classmates had succumbed to the dark side during the war.

One person, who did notice, was Draco Malfoy. His silvery white hair had lost its sheen, and now looked like dying wheat. His shoulders were slumped as he hovered over the table and his empty plate, staring at it with equally blank eyes. Under those eyes were bruised bags of tormented nights.

Severus Snape watched his godson from the teacher's table. He regretted letting Draco come back for his seventh year. Narcissa would have preferred it to Draco wallowing in the manor, not knowing when night ended and day began. Snape sighed deeply. Draco's depression made time worthless, whether it was in the haunting home or his equally haunting school. His heart ached for the boy, so jaded by war at an early age. He saw himself in Draco. And he knew that was why he'd dragged him back, kicking and screaming-sobbing, actually.

He needed him close, to protect his adopted son.

Severus glanced at his fellow professors. Hagrid was scratching his beard with a dwarfed fork in his mammoth hand and the other moved animatedly as he talked to Lupin. That horrid beast. Albeit, honorable and kind, a beast nonetheless. Snape didn't want to kid himself. After the war, many prejudices wore down. Including his. He liked Remus, actually, a lot. The problem was, whenever he warmed up to the man with the fluffy corn silk hair, he was reminded of the marauder's abuse. It put a damper on things. He didn't want the man sitting so close though, their elbows touching.

Headmistress McGonagall sat by his side, humming happily- like a throaty purr, as she ate. She was tapping her nails lightly on the table as she spoke to the new Muggle Studies teacher. Some Vampire. Severus found it to be sickly ironic and could never hide the smirks when he was near the Veela-looking leech. Snape reprimanded himself, but old habits die hard. Everyone was socializing and he suddenly found another thing in common with his godson. They were both loners now. One man wolf packs.

He looked out into the sea of students. The golden trio-minus one pauper redhead-duo, sat languidly in at the Gryffindor table. Ginger had stayed home this year to care for the new beast in the family, Bill Weasley. Harry Potter, boy wonder, had his head resting on the girl weasel's shoulder as she spoon-fed him treacle tart from her plate. His eyes were closed and his glasses were sitting in his clean plate. He looked blissfully at peace and Severus found himself envying the youth, yet again.

Hermione Granger flanked her best friend. She had a novel hovering in front of her face, _Witches: Sexism in Wizardry. _Snape lifted his pumpkin juice goblet and drank to cover the smile. He watched her slim fingers curl around a glass flask and raise it to her rosy lips. He squinted. What was she drinking? What was that potion? She swirled the flask in circles, swishing the milky white substance about. He watched her tongue dart out and frantically sweep for remainder of the creamy potion from her pretty lips. Was that Amortentia? No, it couldn't be. That had the distinct mother-of-pearl look but men would be all over her.

He nudged Remus. The werewolf looked up at him questioningly. "Lupin, what is it Granger is drinking? I've not heard or seen a potion of that consistency." After all, he was the potions master. It was his job to know that stuff.

The Defense teacher squinted at the flask and crinkled his nose in confusion. Severus found it peculiarly endearing. "I've never seen such liquid….You don't suppose it's a potion from the Restricted section, do you?" Snape sneered, enjoying the slip up.

"How very Slytherin of Ms. Granger." Remus opened his mouth to refute, to fix his mistake, but Severus rolled his eyes. Idiot.

"Let's find out what our resident bookworm has been sipping. Shall we?" He instinctively reached out for Remus' hand, but quickly latched on to his goblet and took a swing. Remus blinked suspiciously, but got up and slipped out, with the dungeon bat in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger walked out of the Hall after bidding the cuddling couple goodbye and downing her delicious draught. She happily strutted down the empty halls toward the library with an extra skip in her step. She was euphoric thanks to Harry's Potion. She licked her lips, remembering the flavor. She savored the thick coating on her taste buds that lingered. She continued walking, slowing when she heard the sudden echo of her footsteps. An echo that didn't correlate with her pattern.

Her fingertips tingled with excitement. Since the war, adrenaline was hard to come by, even though she was expected to suffer from irrational Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She didn't for some reason, reasoning it to her Gryffindor ability to cope. Her pace sped up as she readily devised a plan for her stalker. The footfalls began to slap against the stone floor. Whoever it was practically ran to keep up with her pace.

Suddenly, she whirled around to face her opponent, wand drawn at face level. The tip was against her Potions professor's crooked nose. She stared wide-eyed, panting quietly. Behind him, Remus Lupin chuckled heartily. "Twenty points for Gryffindor for spectacular defense!" Remus cried happily, basking in the large grin that appeared on Hermione's face.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for attempted assault of Hogwarts Faculty," Snape drawled cockily. The grin fell.

"Bu-But you! You scared me!" Remus stepped between the two, feeling the tense sparks.

"Tsk, where's you're Gryffindor courage, little girl?" Snape was severely enthralled by the anger-flushed cheeks and pout on her pretty pink lips. Even Remus couldn't help but admire the way her breasts heaved with her annoyed huffs. He unconsciously wet his lips, which did not go unnoticed by the Potions master. Those two, if they didn't keep their tongues in their mouths- oh Merlin, they'd be the death of him. The fact that they were in a deserted corridor didn't help.

He quickly distracted himself from his growing attraction. "Granger, what were you drinking at dinner?" he growled, angry that they had the power to arouse him.

Both Remus and Hermione found the smoldering charcoal eyes to be erotic and drowned in his sea of darkness. Hermione's voice lowered to a whisper, adding to the atmosphere. "Harry's Potion." Severus' angry eyes lit up like midnight fire. His jaw clenched and he shoved her against the dusty dungeon wall. That witch better not be tinkering with the Dark Arts after all this trouble with Voldemort.

"This is no time for games, Ms. Granger. I suggest you expand on your vague answer, or suffer the consequences. Are you meddling with black magic?" Hermione's chocolate eyes widened in fright. She looked at Lupin, whom she'd grown close to at Grimmauld Place yet wouldn't come to her rescue. She was terrified. Her chest was pressed into Snape's and she was breathing in his used air. She could taste the mint humbug mingled with pumpkin juice scent of his breath. Remus looked over Severus' shoulder to see Hermione's dilated pupils and parted lips. He could tell his colleague was refraining from leaning in, and taking the tasty offer her mouth made.

"_Severus_, you're frightening her," Remus whispered from behind. Snape felt the werewolf's hot breath tickle his neck and ears and it heightened his need. He turned his head to stare at the other man. They were close enough to where Remus could feel Severus' hair, which was actually like cool black silk, and not greasy at all, brush his cheek.

Severus pulled away, like she'd burned him. Hermione stared at him with glazed eyes, pulling air into her sorry lungs. She stepped away from the pair, and reached into the pocket stitched on the inside of her robes. With shaking fingers, she withdrew a second flask. Her trembling hand gripped the bottle so tightly, her knuckles were white. "It's Harry's Potion, Professors. I swear." The liquid sloshed around as Remus forcibly snatched it away. He knew it was out-of-character, but this sexual tension was making him unbelievably uncomfortable. He wanted to leave and take care of some unattended business, quick.

He pulled the cork stopper out and raised the bottle to his nose. It reeked of….musk. The scent was so familiar, yet so foreign. He glanced at Severus, whom was eyeing him with a scowl. Probably jealous he didn't get it from her first. Remus took a deeper whiff and found his eyes fluttering shut. The scent was so….he was so close! It was on the tip of his tongue. He lifted the flask to his lips.

"What in Salazar's name do you think you're doing? That could be lethal!" Snape reassured himself it wasn't concern. He just didn't want to go to Azkaban on suspicions of resumed Death Eater actions.

"Hermione isn't dead, and we saw her orally….worship the damn potion." Remus rolled his caramel eyes and took a mouthful of the creamy substance. His eyes widened and he threw the flask.

Oh.

It was harry's potion.

It was _Harry'_s potion.

It was Harry's _potion._

_Oh._

Remus swallowed the cream. He licked his lips for the remainder. He found himself enjoying the taste of masculine musk.

Of the younger man's, his best friend's son, cum.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Hermione shrieked, scaring the wits out of Snape. Remus was still partially petrified to learn his favorite student guzzled cum like it was butterbeer. And to make matters worse, it was her best friend's. His manhood was painfully hard after the teasing taste, fortunately concealed by the heavy robes. He stared at the girl, woman. Then he turned to stare at a confused, angry Severus. Then he looked back at Hermione.

Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes but bit her lip. She didn't want to look like a desperate slag in front of her favorite and least favorite professors. Yet she couldn't deny the deep ache she felt in her belly while watching Remus' face as he tasted Harry's potion. She could imagine the thick cream coating his throat like it had for her and felt jealous it was now splattered on the brick floor. A tear slipped pass her long lashes and slithered down her flushed cheek.

Severus watched as a fat tear run down Granger's face and felt a like he'd been sucker punched…or crucio-ed. He never felt emotion when people cried, especially his students, but something was off. Hermione's face was scrunched up, like she'd lost her lifeline. Her eyes were pitifully desperate. He saw regret and guilt swallow Remus' features as he nonverbally tried to repair the broken vial. The potion returned to the container, but was mingled with grit from the filthy floor. No use.

Remus wracked his brain. His suspicion had ruined everything. He knew, for Hermione, it must have been hell to ask for Harry's assistance, to quell her unconventional desire. He knew she was deeply ashamed to be found out, by men old enough to be her father. He stepped closer, and raised a hand to wipe her tears away.

His touch was as soft as a feather and Hermione found herself leaning closer. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards. Waiting. "WHAT, may I ask, is going on here?" Severus' biting voice cut through the silence. He hated not knowing.

Remus ignored him. "I'll make you another vial, 'mione." She gasped and looked up at him with large, doe eyes. He smiled, trying to calm her. "Severus, let's take Ms. Granger to your chambers, so we can whip up another set of potions."

Severus ran a hand through his inky waves, pushing it out of his face heatedly, and stomped off in the direction of the Slytherin Dungeons. Hermione and Remus trailed behind. Hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was pouting. As disgusting as that sounded, there was no other way to describe the way his lower lip jutted out unhappily as he scowled. Remus snickered silently, and Hermione soon joined in behind Snape's back. The werewolf had plans for his mate and he didn't plan on giving anything away yet. They were all standing awkwardly in Severus' chambers, awaiting instruction from the Defense Professor.

Hermione was a bundle of nerves. Just this morning she'd worked up the courage to ask Harry to help her scratch that itch. Now, she was with two of the sexiest men at Hogwarts, about to get their potions. She had to be dreaming. The silent, brooding Snape with his demanding eyes and long, slender fingers that she'd watched for years meticulously pluck at potions ingredients, wishing they were on her instead. Then there was Remus. After flooing in one night, and hearing Sirius' screaming grunts and moans, she'd caught herself fantasizing about being on her knees worshiping him many-a-times, while her fingers worked her frantically.

This was better than a dream. It was too farfetched for even her wildest imagination.

She snapped out of her pondering when she realized a bed had materialized from the ground. She looked up at a smirking Snape, silently smug at his crafty transfiguration of the bricks. It seemed like he finally caught on. She took dazed steps toward the bed. Her legs were jelly and she plopped herself on the edge before she could faint. She watched the surreal experience continue around her.

Severus and Remus stood in front of her, and began taking off each other's robes. Their hands were pulling and ripping, anxious to feel skin-on-skin. To be close, finally. Severus managed to get Lupin's top half bare before yanking him closer and feverishly attacking his lips. Remus' lips hungrily nipped and suckled, tongue plundering Snape's hot mouth with an animal rage. He ran his hands all over Sev's lanky torso, up and down his defined ribs to dipping in his tiny navel. Remus pulled away from the other man and latched on to his neck, sucking hard to leave a bruise on his pale skin. To mark his mate.

He kissed and licked downwards, down his bony sternum. His hands gently massaged his hard clavicles and tense shoulders and drop down to tug and twist, pull and pinch, Severus' tea rose colored nipples. He let out a soft sigh and ran his nose along the nub. Sev tensed at the intense feeling that shot straight to his aching groin from the ministrations.

Remus' experienced mouth suckled the rosy nipple, teasing it to a dark red. He knew Severus was a man that would find pleasure in pain. He knew what his mate wanted. Sev grunted out low, dirty words of encouragement, that spurred Remus' journey southbound on. His chin was tickled by the trail of dark hairs that led to his prize. He quickly removed Snape's robe pants and all-but-ripped the underwear down.

Severus' cock sprung out, slapping against his stomach angrily. Precum smeared in his happy trail from the impact. Remus hungrily lapped it up before returning his attention to the spectacular site. His cock was thick and normal length with navy blue veins running along the shaft like throbbing highways. It curved upward, to kiss heaven with its deep purple head. The foreskin was retracted because of his extreme erection and Remus leaned in to pull and tease it. He nibbled at the loose flesh, toying with the new texture. He'd never had an uncut lover and reveled in the novelty. With his teeth, he pulled back the remaining skin, and took the shining head into his mouth with a hard suck. Severus cried out, bucking his hips forward. He leaned toward the bed on one arm, to support his shaking knees.

Never had he thought, Remus Lupin, third point of the Marauders, would be sucking his cock. His mouth watered at the site of the blonde on his knees. Severus closed his eyes to relish the moment of pleasure he'd never felt before, then let out a soft groan when he realized the man was taking his hairy sack into his mouth. Remus sucked hard on it, biting each nut until they hurt, and lathering them in cooling saliva afterwards. His hand joined his mouth back at the shaft and pumped heartily. He was producing so much precum that it filled Remus' starving mouth with the taste that was uniquely Severus. Sage and parchment and the sweet tang of a man with unfulfilled cravings. Remus pumped faster, squeezing his cock in a strangling hold. Severus' heart was in his throat. The pain felt so good, he felt like he would burst if the hand wasn't there to hold him together. He bit his lip to hold back whimpers. He wanted more. Oh Merlin, he needed more.

Finally, with a sudden thrust, he emptied his seed into- Remus held a wine glass that was full of his splattered cum, and was licking the rim clean. Severus fell back onto the bed, exhausted and shocked, and Remus crawled between his thighs to lap at the mess he made. Sticky cum drenched his pubic hair and ran down the wilting shaft, soaking his hairy balls. Remus' magic tongue carefully, licked each droplet, sucking his sac a little more than necessary, before returning to his member. The blonde placed a soft kiss on his lover's sensitive head, then rose to his feet. He pretended to toast Hermione, who Severus had long forgotten existed, with the cum-filled wineglass. He handed the glass fluke to Severus and began to undress his lower half.

Severus stared at Remus' meaty bulk as he reached into the pant leg and pulled it out. His eyes widened at the sheer girth of it. It was thick and long and he watched as Remus pumped the beast, barely able to wrap his hand around it. There was no bloody way that was going up his ars-wait, no one said anything about intercourse.

Remus wandlessly and silenty floated the glass to the nightstand and lifted his cock to Severus' face. It's burgundy tip, rampant with blood, glossed the Potions master's lips with precum. His tongue slid out to hesitantly touch the piss hole on the fat mushroom head. He'd never done something like this before. Remus murmured slurred words, deliriously happy. But his wolf, Moony, broke loose of his chains and suddenly thrust his hips forward violently. Severus gagged loudly when the head nudged past his uvula. He clamped his lips down on the snake and sucked hungrily. His mouth watered, he could taste salty sweat mixed with rank urine. It made his blood boil. His lover tasted like a man should.

Remus' hips rocked hysterically, and Severus had to squeeze his sack painfully hard until he stopped. He took a quick second to marvel in the wonderfully shaved balls of his lover. They looked like succulent fruits hanging low in the Garden of Eden. There were crescent indentations from his nails breaking skin. He licked it sorrowfully, hating that he hurt his lover. Remus gasped out a panicked 'sorry', after catching his breath. He could feel the sting of Sev's saliva on his open wounds. It clenched his nuts with a wave of arousal, but he knew Severus was scared.

"Ah, Sev. Dammit. I'm sorry, love. I got carried away." Severus felt his heart burst at the endearment and returned to his feast with renewed vigor. He took the large shaft deep in his throat, humming happily to please Remus with the sinful vibrations. A few more thrusts and he could feel the heavy balls slapping his chin tighten. He motioned for the wineglass and it was within his clutch in seconds. He used his sore jaw to milk his man for all his worth. With a loud groan, Remus splashed cum into the pool made by Severus.

Remus leaned down to kiss Sev on his sweaty forehead and took the glass from him. It quickly reappeared on the nightstand.

Hermione was lost for words. She stared at the recovering males with half-lidded eyes, enjoying the voyeuristic feeling of watching lovers caress and kiss. She felt like she didn't belong, but was scared if she got up, there'd be a large wet spot on the bed.

It wasn't her fault though. She wanted to be a part of the tryst and reached over their bodies to get the fluke of their spent pleasure. Within milliseconds, long white fingers curled around her wrist. Severus stopped her, and redirected her attention when he suddenly straddled her waist. He grinded his groin against hers, and massaged her inner thighs lightly. He knew Remus wanted to take control. Well, Mooney. Not that he minded.

Remus was swift in unbuttoning the blouse under the thick drapes of those hideous student robes. He pushed both away, leaving her heaving breasts in view. He, along with Severus, stared at the expanse of bronze skin and perfect orbs bouncing with each breath. Her bra was adorably ironic. It was silky green with gold lace trimmings. She had B-cups. They may have been small to some men, but to Severus and Remus, they were the perfect mouthfuls.

Mooney ripped it off with his mouth leaving red welts on her back from the clasps snapping. She could care less though. The moment her chest was bare, Severus latched on like a ravenous baby and suckled it lovingly. Remus followed suit and did the other. Both men were rubbing their naked members against the coarse fabric of the matching robe pants she wore. Heat pooled between her legs and she was forced to clamp her thighs together.

Remus moved to kiss her flat stomach, enjoying the muscles ripple as they tensed under his touch, while his hands were tangled in Sev's dark locks and Hermione's honey curls. His tongue dipped in her bellybutton, drawing a quiet giggle, and returned to draw lazy circles on her hipbones. Severus was adding the intense feeling of suckling which shot tingles straight to her core. She could barely resist curling her toes in excitement.

With a needy growl, she pulled off Sev by his hair, knowing she couldn't take much more. He understood immediately, and turned to kiss her plump lips. Remus had removed the clothes from her lower half while Severus distracted their lover and was kissing his way back up her legs. His tongue traced the curves of her heel, up powerful calves, and teasingly near her inner thighs. Hermione instinctively spread her legs for him.

The werewolf could smell the feminine musk like a thick blanket enveloping his senses. He put his nose closer, bumping her button and causing her to arch stunningly. Her breasts were taken again, by Sev, looking unnaturally tempting with their pointed pink peaks. Remus' teeth nipped at her outer lips, tugging them to their extent. Hermione's womb ached to be filled at this point, and her womanhood was getting mixed signals of delightful pain.

He feasted on the juicy banquet her folds made rapidly. Hermione didn't have time to contemplate what was happening, just knew pleasure like she'd never know before. Severus joined his lover at her feet and slid his long finger deep inside her steaming, dewy cavern. He slid it back and forth as his werewolf's mouth fastened itself to her clitoris. He could hear Hermione's screams, her begging whispers, and Remus' baritone groans fill the air around them. It took him to another world, where only they existed.

Remus quickly levitated the wineglass over her body and tilted it to slowly pour their sauce down her breasts. He heard Severus' deep intake of breath at the beautiful site. Her chest was covered in cream, like melted white chocolate over strawberry nipples. It dribbled down to her stomach, filling her navel and continuing its downward descent. It dripped to her lips, hairless and pink, and coated Sev's fingers inside her. He pumped her full of it, smearing her walls with each other's juices. Hermione was mindlessly whimpering now, so close to falling. She mumbled pleas and gasped with sobs. Remus pulled the milky fingers to his mouth, not able to hold out much longer after the stunning display by his lovers.

He then rose to his feet, and positioned himself at her entrance. With a quick jerk, he was engulfed by soaked satin. Mooney took over at that moment and was hurriedly thrusting into her. He didn't have time to tease her with half thrusts or pulling out. No, these were deep strokes to help push her over the edge. He felt himself tighten painfully and his toes dug into the carpeted floor as he emptied himself. Hermione orgasmed with him; her cunt massaging him for every drop.

When Remus pulled out, his cock was coated in cum-a vanilla glazed topping. Severus went to clean him up but his lover's mocha eyes directed him to their woman. He took his place at her entrance, where his throbbing cock pounded her. He had his eyes firmly locked with Remus'; willing him to know he wished it was his tight arse he was pulverizing. He didn't need to use much energy to thrust because Remus' cum slickened her passage like a succulent slip-and-slide. He could feel her walls clench him harder, and muscles inside twitch as she anticipated her climax.

Remus reached over from his laying position next to Hermione to squeeze his lover's balls. It was when he pulled them to their maximum stretching ability that Severus came deep in her pussy as her walls convulsed around him. He collapsed on the bed, on the other side of Hermione. The two lay panting as Remus' fingers doodled on their bellies with frothy cum, dipped from her glowing, abused lips. The cream had dripped down past her wrinkled anus and onto the sheets. They were all exhausted, but more content than they'd ever been. It was like they'd experienced their Third Wizarding War.

_"Thank you Professors, for a lesson in Potions," she purred._


End file.
